<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not the Intended Use, Sir by excuseme_howdareyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645002">Not the Intended Use, Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou'>excuseme_howdareyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentatodd Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, technology and toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Tentatodd Week: Technology and Toys<br/>Jason's extra limbs have more uses than the expected. Timothy takes full advantage of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentatodd Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not the Intended Use, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is not the intended use of my limbs, sir," he quipped, even as he hefted the item higher. Jason grinned when he saw Tim's head peek over the edge of the thinga-ma-jig ("It's a sonic cannon, Jason, try and keep up.") to stick his tongue out at him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got the extended warranty," came Tim's snarky reply. Even from all the way down on the ground, Jason could see the the concentration on his face as he screwed the component Jason was holding into place. "Can you bring that stabilizer over here, please?" he asked, pointing to a piece of metal with several different layers of rings. </p><p>Jason's 'limb', long and thin and the same color as he helmet, curled around the component and lifted it with ease up to Tim. " 'Extended warranty'?" he teased while Tim gently guided it into place," I don't remember you buying my services in the first place, Timbo." But even as he said so, another of his limbs reached out and wrapped around Tim's waist when it looked like he was about to fall off his stupid sonic cannon; leaning over too much like the idiot he was. </p><p>Tim paused in his work to pat affectionately at the long, red tentacle ("Stop calling them tentacles!") that originated from Jason's lower back. This particular one was the largest of the six, as wide as Jason's forearm and almost eight feet long when fully extended. It could also easily bear the full weight of a grown man, which Jason often used to its full advantage, usually by throwing people across entire rooms. "Thanks," Tim patted the red limb, grinning mischeviously then stroking it a few times when he felt it shudder under his fingertips. </p><p>A third limb reached up and bobbed him on the head. "Stop that!" Jason scolded him," Do you <em>want</em> me to drop you?"</p><p>With the red tentacle ("For the last time, they're not tentacles. Do I <em>look</em> like an octopus to you?") still wrapped around his waist, Tim readjusted his perch so he could better brace against the top of the cannon and finish screwing the stabilizer into place. Once they were done, he'd weld it into place, but Tim didn't dare use such extreme heat around Jason's limbs. </p><p>"You're not gonna drop me," he retorted.</p><p>"Not yet, anyways," came Jason's mumbled reply," It's no fun when it's accidental."</p><p>Tim raised a brow at that. "Got plans for later, Jason?" he questioned. </p><p>The third limb, the one he'd forgotten about, came back and slithered up Tim's spine. It was a light touch, more of a tickle really, and it made his back arch at the sensation. Jason grinned at his reaction. "If you hadn't been so insistent on finishing your project tonight, then you would know them already," his voice was smug and self-satisfied, his eyes flicking down to make sure Tim hadn't noticed the two other smaller limbs slowly making their way to him," But noooo. Timmy has to build his sonic cannon before bedtime."</p><p>Completely oblivious to the two creeping towards him and doing his best to ignore the one petting his shoulders, Tim resumed his concentration on the cannon. "Not all of us have six extra limbs, Jason," he grumbled. Oh, the things he could get done faster if he had six fully functional tentacles! The multitasking he could do! </p><p>"You <em>like</em> my extra limbs," Jason shot back, which okay yeah. Tim did like his extra limbs a lot, for more reasons than not. They were handy in a fight, and the number of times Tim stared in awe as Jason descended on a bad guy with all six shining red like blood was probably better not mentioned. And watching Jason work in a kitchen, red limbs all a flurry as he prepared three to four different things at once, always keeping at least one free to push back nosy brothers and sister who wanted to try the food before it was done. And in the <em>bedroom</em>... </p><p>Yeah, definitely better not mentioned in polite company. </p><p>But right now, he'd asked Jason's help for the multitasking aspect of it. "I promised Bruce I'd have this cannon ready by Friday," he explained and tightened the bolt to ensure the piece stayed in place," And I still need to weld it, test it out, and- <em>Jason</em>!"</p><p>Tim jumped and very nearly fell of the cannon were it not for the one around this waist and the two limbs that suddenly wrapped around his upper thighs. His bracing stance had left himself wide open, and by the time Tim noticed them, they were twined around his thighs twice over and the tips of them threatening to go even higher. </p><p>Down on the floor, Jason smile was smug as could be. "Yes dear?" he drawled. </p><p>Tim tried pushing them away from his hips, to no avail. "Not the intended use, sir!" he snapped, using Jason's own words against him," You're <em>supposed</em> to be helping me finish this cannon!"</p><p>"Which you still have three days til Friday," Jason argued back, the smile never leaving his face as his two smallest limbs continued to torment. He glanced at the two still holding the pieces of the cannon up, but was unsure if they were fully into place yet and decided to leave them there for now. That still left him with four though. Plus the usual four attached to his torso, but he wouldn't be able to do much until he could either bring Tim down to him or he went up there. </p><p>"Take a break, Timmers," he tried bargaining with him," It's late, and I know you're tired, and wouldn't you rather relax and get some sleep tonight? Tomorrow morning I'll even make you waffles." Food was almost always Tim's weakness, especially Jason's cooking, and for a moment he swore he had him. </p><p>"Something tells me you're not thinking about sleep," Tim retorted, gesturing to the three tentacles wrapped around his lower half. The other hovered by his head, which Tim glared at as if daring it to try something. Jason thought it was adorable. </p><p>"I know the <em>best</em> way to make you tired and sleepy," Jason grinned. </p><p>Tim switched his glare from the appendage to Jason's face. A long moment passed, Tim's glare meeting Jason's wide grin, before the fight drained out of his body and he let out a sigh. "Five minutes?" Tim asked," Just let me get these two pieces into place."</p><p>Jason grinned like the cat who got the canary. "Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>